A substrate material can be separated into two or more pieces by forming a plurality of laser induced channels along a process path located along an intended line of separation, as taught by Bareman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 8,842,358. A laser induced channel edge can be formed upon substrate separation and can have a relatively smooth surface without the need for post-processing operations such as grinding. Unlike conventional cutting techniques, substrate separation via laser-induced channels may be a zero or near-zero kerf process which, while offering a high level of precision, can present new processing issues.